


Under the Old Oak Tree

by JediCaligula89, Mageofmarkarth



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCaligula89/pseuds/JediCaligula89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageofmarkarth/pseuds/Mageofmarkarth
Summary: Edmund Anjou takes a journey to Skyrim where his life changes forever and he discovers he is the Last Dragonborn, what keeps him grounded is his love for his childhood friend Aelith. This is Edmund's and Aelith's story of their adventures in Skyrim





	Under the Old Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This a collaboration work between myself and wife. We are doing this writing project for fun and want to tell the stories of our characters. This is our first time working on a project like this, so please reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Edmund Anjou runs through the forests, he has lost all his belongings, as he had to flee from his camp, trying his best to keep ahead of the beast behind him. He’s read about lycanthropy but never seen it in person. His heart pounds and his breathing heavy. He glances back and sees the black werewolf with its glowing yellow eyes. He can't see much in the dark and trips over a root exposed out of the ground. He falls with a large thud and scrambles to get back up before he is pounced on. He struggles with the beast as he tries to reach for his sword. Feeling a stab of pain as he looks and sees the beast bite his side of his torso. Finally grabbing his sword and stabbing the beast not once but twice. The blade sinks deeply and pierces the heart of the beast and he quickly rolls out from under it. Seeing it transform into a Nord man. He grabs ahold of his side and sees the blood oozing out of the wound. Pain instantly hitting him and he feels so hot as well. He collapses on the ground and passes out. 

The sun hangs above in the sky, beating down on the Breton’s dark hair. His blue eyes opening ever so carefully with the brightness and the blurry vision. Hearing the horses and the wheels of the wheels of a wagon against gravel. He sees a Nord man with blond hair staring at him and making sure he is alright. 

“Ah you are awake? You alright? Do you remember what happened?” 

“Where am I? Where are we going?” 

“Helgen, we were captured by the Imperials, on our way to our execution” 

“Execution! But I’m not even part of you…” He glances over at the man whose mouth is gagged then back at the blonde Nord. “You’re Stormcloaks.” 

“We are, I don’t know who you are. They called you one of us but your not a Stormcloak, that fella over there is just a horse thief.” 

Edmund listens closely, wondering if anyone would even believe him if he told them he is a Prince of Wayrest. The younger brother of the High King of High Rock. He thinks of telling the Imperial driving the carriage that he is not a Stormcloak, but a nobleman from High Rock. Knowing that they won’t believe him and deciding to stay quiet. He watches as they start to enter the town gates of this city. Seeing the old design of the Imperial forts. He looks to see a General on a horse talking to a Thalmor. Listening to the Nord talk about them saying their names. General Tullius, that man served with his grandfather in the Great War. His eyes follow as people father around and he sees an executioner with a large ax waiting for them. He says a private prayer to Akatosh, praying to him to help him through this. His heart racing and sweat beads on his brow. 

“Who are you?” 

The Imperial soldier looks at him, Edmund can tell her is a Nord as he looks at him, curiously and then down at his notepad.  
“My name is Edmund Anjou, I am the Prince of Wayrest, brother to the High King of High Rock. You must let me go, I'm not a Stormcloak!” 

He watches a female officer walks up to him, glaring and listening to every word he says, she motions to the Nord soldier and shakes her head. 

“This one is lying, send him to the block with the rest of the traitors.” 

“What! I’m not a Stormcloak! You have to listen to me! If my brother finds out he will be furious with the Empire. There are already strained relations between High Rock!” 

He is being pushed toward the block for execution, his heart racing as they slam his face onto the block. Blood stains his face from the Stormcloak who was just beheaded. Seeing his limp, headless body. His stomach churns as he feels sick, praying to whatever Divine is listening. His mind shifting to Aelith…his sweet Aelith, her gorgeous red hair, green eyes and that smile that melts his heart… The ax being raised, knowing his end is near…until a roar is heard, he looks up and sees a sight he will never forget…a dragon!


End file.
